


Scene from a Patio

by SparkintheHazelcoffee1998



Series: Scene From [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby Nash Being a Dad, Bobby and Athena are Buck's Parents, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, TWO IDIOTS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkintheHazelcoffee1998/pseuds/SparkintheHazelcoffee1998
Summary: Total Fluff. Seriously. I just wanted to write something light and fluffy. Set at the end of 3x18.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Bobby Nash & Christoper Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Scene From [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828099
Comments: 40
Kudos: 458
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Scene from a Patio

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the Scene From series

_**Scene from a Patio** _

May, 2020- Grant-Nash Residence:

Bobby Nash is as content as he has any right to be. May’s graduation party was a rousing success. The afternoon has drifted to the evening hours and the party attendees have made their way outside to the back yard to bask in the pleasant weather and maintain the party atmosphere.

No Tiki Torches (“ _They’re gauche Bobby! Don’t even think about it!”)_ but the hanging strings of lights and strategically placed mini-lanterns added an element of romance to the environment that all could appreciate as the sun began to set.

At some point, Bobby found himself on the patio swing, swaying gently, with Christopher Diaz seated in his lap.

“She looks like an angel…” Christopher says softly, leaning his head back onto Bobby’s chest.

Bobby can’t resist- tightening his arms around Christopher and resting his left cheek into those soft curls. Chris smells of vanilla and honey and Bobby’s eyes get a bit misty.

_“Allergies, just my allergies to the pollen…”_

Which is bullshit- he’s never dealt with allergies in his life. But whatever makes you feel better.

“Who does, little man?”

“Aunt Athena”.

And indeed she does, walking towards them in the fading sunshine, eyes sparkling in spite of the bruises and the sling. There does appear to be a halo around her.

She joins them on the swing, a hand reaching towards those curls on reflex. The indulgent smile on her face revealing that she heard Chris’s words and has no intention of downplaying them.

“That’s because she is one, little man”.

Bobby’s not stupid.

A snicker threatens to ruin the moment.

Harry, on the other hand…

Athena glares at her youngest, daring him to dispel Chris’s observation.

Harry swallows awkwardly.

“Harry,” Athena asks without asking, in that dangerously sweet tone only a mother can achieve, “Why don’t you go inside and get an ice cream sandwich for Christopher? He deserves a treat.”

Harry, sufficiently fearful, heads for the kitchen with all haste and Christopher is all smiles and gives Athena a grin that makes her melt.

Bobby feels his eyes get misty again.

Chris sighs heavily- capturing their attention.

“Something wrong, little man?”

“Daddy and Buck…” he begins, gesturing towards the center of the yard where Buck and Eddie are engaged in conversation, oblivious to the other attendees. They are right in each other’s personal space. Eddie has a hand on Buck’s shoulder, right at the cusp of his neck. From their body language, this is a standard setup for their conversations.

“What’s wrong with them?” Bobby suspects he knows the answer.

“They’re dumb”.

Athena snorts into her wine glass. “Out of the mouths of babes,” she says with a small laugh.

“What do you mean?” Bobby already knows, but it never hurts to have confirmation.

“They love each other and they won’t admit it.”

“Well Chris, I’m sure they…” Bobby begins, but then halts. He can _feel_ Chris roll his eyes.

Athena looks like she is desperately trying not to laugh.

“I’m not getting any younger Uncle Bobby, they need to hurry up”.

Athena turns away, her body shaking from effort.

“I want to call you Grandpa Bobby and Aunt Athena, but I can’t until they get together and Buck moves in”.

Bobby realizes that pounding in his chest is his heart about to burst with warm, gooey emotion.

“Wouldn’t that make Athena your Grandma too?” Athena, clearly disturbed by this turn of phrase, clutches her wine glass with _intent_.

“Aunt Athena is not old enough to be a Grandma,” is Christopher’s reply. Athena visibly relaxes.

Another snicker cuts the evening air.

Harry must have a death wish.

Athena awards him with a look promising pain; Harry hands over the ice cream sandwich and figuratively heads for the hills.

“And I am old enough?” Bobby wants to be offended, but the innocence of Christopher won’t be denied.

“You’re Buck’s **_Dad,”_** Chris says, diving into his treat.

_Like it is obvious._

Like everyone _already knows_.

“So when Buck becomes my other Dad, that makes you my Grandpa”.

The boy’s logic is sound, and from the look on her face, Athena has just started planning the wedding.

Bobby surveys the backyard.

Eddie is clearly making heart eyes at Buck, and Buck looks like he could propose any second.

Maddie and May are engaged in conversation as well, casting looks of impatient disdain at Buck and Eddie.

Michael with his head in hands.

Hen rolling her eyes upon looking at them, Chimney and Karen are busy giggling like children at the sight of it.

Oblivious idiots.

The two men start laughing, hugging ensues. None of this is new.

And then…

Bobby always figured Buck would make the first move, but it is Eddie who plants a quick peck on Buck’s lips.

Buck’s ears turn pink and Christopher takes notice of this development, sitting up in Bobby’s lap with a small gasp.

Athena sighs, almost dreamily.

“Late October, rooftop of the Station. Sunset, black tuxedos…Chris can wear a bowtie. So much to do…”

Bobby gets misty a third time.


End file.
